Undercurrents
by Koudelka
Summary: Saifuu. Please R&R. ^^


Undercurrents  
  
  
  
Seifer stood alone at the banks of the sea. He had never felt so alone before... He always acted so great, but then Raijin left him, and returned to GARDEN. Fuujin... Seifer was pained from Fuujin's absense. It was just Seifer and Fuujin living together after Raijin left. Fuujin didn't say more than two words a day to Seifer. He hated her, she hated him. Well, not really. Seifer... Seifer knew why he acted the way he did. It was selfish, yet caring... Was the hatred he played for Fuujin just for him, for his own safety? To keep him from drowning in the pains and suffering of love? Or for Fuujin, because Seifer didn't think he was fit to love, and didn't want to see her hurt... because he loved her? Or perhaps both. Seifer himself hardly knew. He only knew alone. That was what he was, what he felt, and what he wanted? Alone. He stared into the deep blue waters. He was alone. He didn't know where to go... or where Fuujin had gone... Or, really, did Fuujin feel alone? Was the hatred she acted towards him real? Or the same purpose as Seifer... It was probably real. He remembered the day Fuujin left so vividly...  
  
~"I LEAVE."  
  
"Fuujin, what the HELL are you talking about?"  
  
"FAREWELL. HOPE. NEVER SEE AGAIN." ~She walked out the door, leaving Seifer standing alone, feeling weak, and vunerable. He never knew that feeling until that day. But it was there, and still there today, on this day, when Seifer was alone... but always alone. Was Seifer able to love? No... but then, what was he feeling for Fuujin... the whole time he hated her, was it just because he loved her...? None of these questions would ever be answered, because Seifer would never see Fuujin again... Unless he found her... Where would she have gone? Was it right, one month later, to searching for her...? What would she say when he found her. He could very well just say 'I loce you, Fuujin.'  
Because, he wasn't sure he was ready to love, even if he was in love. Why had things turned out this way? Was it Seifer's fault...? Where was Fuujin? Was she happy where she was... had she found someone who she could love, and could love her back? Probably. Where...? It would probably be a small town, unheard of by anyone... until Fuujin found it.  
  
Seifer found his way to a small shop in Balamb, where he bought a world map. He scowled and sneered obsinities at anyone he seen. Anyone. It could be a young child. Seifer was getting worse and worse without Fuujin. He walked to the docks, which had been left empty, since Raijin had left for Balamb. Seifer didn't fish anymore. He didn't laugh or smile. He showed no emotions, though inside he was feeling all of them. Every possible negative emotion was boiling inside of him, waiting to explode... He opened the map, and noticed there were alot of big cities, and only a few small towns. The small towns each had there own attraction. There was a small, unmarked dot on the map. He'd start his search there.   
  
He used the last of his Gil to take a train to Timber, the closest city to the mysterious dot on the map. Seifer wanted to know why he was looking for Fuujin. He hated her... No... he loved her... Seifer was in a state of confusion that he had never been in before. Before he knew it, the depressed young man was in Timber. Seifer looked at the map and walked in the direction of the small dot. It was nightfall when he reached the small town who's welcome sign read:  
  
"Welcome To Winhill"  
  
So, this is Winhill. I wonder if Fuujin is here. He walked in, and seen the albino walk into a small house. She didn't look to happy, which made Seifer smile, why, he didn't know. He wouldn't go up and see her just yet, he wasn't ready... Would he ever be ready? Fuujin... Would Fuujin ever forgive him...? Probably not... So what brought him here. It was a stupid idea. Fuujin knew only hate from Seifer... nothing else. Seifer entered an alley by Fuujin's house, and watched her through her window. Seifer smiled. Yes, he actually smiled. It felt so good to see Fuujin again... Whether she knew he was there or not... His heart was pounding... for some reason. He chewed at his bottom lip as he seen her turn, and for the first time in a month, he seen her face... She shut the shade, that was allowing Seifer to see in. Fuujin must have gotten that feeling that someone was watching her... Perhaps that feeling is true.... there always is something there-watching.  
  
Seifer sighed, unable to see Fuujin. He waited all night by her house. Wanting to protect her from any danger. At about eight-thirty the next morning, Fuujin stepped out of her house, and walked over to some cafe'' across the street. Seifer watched her every move from that alley way, and when the streets where cleared, he made his way right into her house. Fuujin never did lock any doors. No need to. She was a tough girl. Seifer into the small living room. Everything was neat and clean, and there was no sign of maleness, which releived Seifer to no end. Would Fuujin ever forgive Seifer...? She seemed happy... well, thats what Seifer thought until he found fresh tear stains on her pillow. Fuujin...cry? No way. He seen a picture of the Posse on her night stand, and next to it, a picture of himself. Seifer didn't know what to think. Could Fuujin be this sad...? Seifer remembered another night... long ago.  
  
~"Fuujin, mind telling me why the hell you've been locked up in your room all day?!" He remembered that Fuujin and he had had a horrible arguement the last night.  
  
"LEAVE!" Seifer just walked away... The arguement the previous night....  
  
"Fuujin, where the hell were you all day?!"  
  
"BUSINESS, YOURS, NONE!  
  
"Listen to me, you're telling me where you were. This is my house!"  
  
"PAY HALF RENT. GIVE SELF TOO MUCH CREDIT."  
  
"Yeah, you couldn'y pay all of it if you tried, you talentless......." Fuujin had ran into her room and not come out until midnight the next night. It turned out that she was doing overtime at work.~  
  
This memory brought Seifer to believe how awfully he had treated Fuujin... He had loved her, every second of the time he knew her, but he wouldn't bring himself to believe it... so, he became so obsessed with trying to hate her, he forgot to love her... He explored more of the house, and found a picture of himself on the bathroom sink. Could she really miss him. Seifer... Seifer who hated her... Seifer who treated her worse than he could treat anyone else... Seifer... Why?  
  
He explored the rest of the house, and there wasn't much left of it. Fuujin didn't have a lot of Gil on her- Seifer could tell. At around ten thirty, Fuujin shut the door. Seifer froze. He was in her bedroom, just sitting on Fuujin's bed and thinking. Seifer heard Fuujin sigh and toss her bag to the floor. She walked into the bathroom, and started the shower, giving Seifer time to escape... But did he want to? His feet felt like they we filled with lead. He couldn't move. The shower stopped... Fuujin walked into the bedroom, her pale body wrapped in an oversized white towel, and her silver hair dripping wet, making it look darker. Seifer stared at her. Fuujin looked up.  
  
"S, SEIFER?!"  
  
"Fuujin..."  
  
"EXIT!"  
  
"No, Fuu."  
  
"SEIFER! OUT! NOW! NO CONTROl HERE."  
  
"Fuu, wait... Can I... just explain something?"  
  
"Yeah, how the hell you found me, Seifer." She said in normal tone, which shocked Seifer.   
  
"Fuujin." He stood up and walked over to her.  
  
"Get the hell away from me Seifer- you have no more control of me..." She stepped back, clutching the towel the covered her body.  
  
"Fuujin...listen to me."  
  
"I SAID get the hell away from me... I'll call the cops."  
  
"Oh please, these puny excuses for cops can't do anything to me... you know you could hurt me more yourself.- So, why don't you?"  
  
"Seifer...! Get out of my god damned house! You hear me!? Or need I yell louder?!" Seifer seen Fuujin's body tremble...  
  
"Fuujin, you don't need to do anything but listen..."  
  
"Well, I don't want to. What I want is for you to leave!"  
  
"Well, we can't always get what we want... now can we?"  
  
"Seifer...! Stop it! You hate me! What could you want?"  
  
"I don't hate you... Fuujin."  
  
"Ooh? Than, tell me, Seifer Almasy, what do you?" She tossed her head the the side, getting some hair out of her face. "You certainly don't love."  
  
"I don't... why?"  
  
"You aren't capable of it."  
  
"Oh? Why is that?"  
  
"To love, you have to have a heart." She grabbed her clothes off of her dresser and walked back into the bathroom. Seifer sat, thinking about what Fuujin had last said. Was it true? Did Seifer have no heart? He sure acted that way. Fuujin stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and crossed her arms.  
  
"You're still here?"  
  
"Fuujin, why do ya have these pictures... of me?"  
  
"Maybe because I... because I..."  
  
"Fuujin, I don't hate you...."  
  
"Seifer, you treated me like crap. You want me to believe that you don't hate me? -Why do you think I left? For fun?"  
  
"Fuujin, I treated you that way... I treated you that way to protect you from me. I thought I couldn't love, and if you fell in love with me, I wouldn't be able to love you back... I didn't want to hurt you...Fuujin, I think I can love you now." Fuujin stood in shock.   
  
"Seifer... The reason I have these pictures, is, is because I couldn't go a day without seeing your face." Seifer walked over to Fuujin and hugged her, and he was surprised when she buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry.  
  
"Fuu, what is it?"  
  
"Seifer... I thought you hated me..."   
  
"Fuujin, I couldn't hate you... I just didn't want you to be hurt." Seifer ran his gloved fingers through her wet hair.  
  
"Seifer... I wanna go home with you... please?"  
  
"Fuujin, anything to be with you..." Maybe Seifer does have a soft spot. Seifer needed for someone to love him back to reveal it though. Love does so much for a person, both negative and positive emotions, but in the end its worth it...   
  
Undercurrents. Story One.  
  
~The End. 


End file.
